Just One Last Time
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: I couldn't help but think of a life without him. He's such a brave and courageous boy. He sacrificed his life for me. For once, I want to see him, alive and healthy, one last time. Just one last time... Rated T for angst, tragedy, and character death
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fans of AT! I'm TSR, here with another fanfic! Be warned: this oneshot contains angst, hurt/comfort, tragedy, feels, and character death. I actually typed this story on my phone, and decided to upload this via laptop. And sorry, I'm not really the best at describing dangerous situations. But I'll try my best! Oh and Finn's around 18 or 19.**

**Also, if you're a Kung Fu Panda fan, check out my other story 'Welcome to the New Age'!**

**P.S: my friend co-writed and gave ideas for this story. Thanks bro. I give you credit for this. Check out his profile! u/4535947/Sorax-Lightmaster**

**P.S.S: The song in this fanfic is Just One Last Time by David Guetta**

* * *

My legs ached from all the running, but that didn't stopped me to quit. I stop running and tried to inhale as much oxygen I can to my lungs. They ache too, but no. It doesn't mean I should quit. But I'm so exhausted. Sweat dripped down my forehead towards the grass below. I began to take slow, deep breaths. Glob, please give me the strength to keep running.

I guess Jake saw that I stopped, because he stopped too. He came in front of me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, you okay?"

I take a few beaths until I replied. "My legs hurt.."

Jake nodded and began to grow huge until he's at least ten feet tall. He grabbed me carefully and placed me on top of his back. I started to take slow breathes again.

"Thanks Jake. Now let's go quickly. We have to save the princess." I said, exhaustedly. He nodded understandingly, and started running again.

I know this is stupid of me to be on top of Jake's back, but my body ached physically. I can't even take a second to breathe. All I know is I must save the princess.

After I received a call from the Candy Kingdom, that the princess is trapped in her room when her castle is on fire, I immediately ran out the door. Because I took hours to prepare, the princess wouldn't...

I squeeze my eyes shut and shook my head. No, I'm not supposed to think about these kinds of stuff. I must think of something positive.

"Run faster, Jake! Can't you see we're trying to save the princess here?" I yelled down to Jake, frustratingly. If we're too late, she might not be able to make it.

"I'm running as fast as I can, dude!" I heard him yell. "I know we're trying to save the princess but- Oh no..."

I raised my eyebrow and began to look towards what he's seeing. I let out a gasp. Dear glob...

I could see the castle, towering flames from the outer part of it. The fire began to quickly spread. It's twice as high as the castle, black smoke hovering above it. The faint sounds of screaming and cries can be heard. My senses kicks in. It tells me to run.

"Go, Jake! Go!" Without any hesitation, he sprinted off to the Candy Kingdom. The cold, wind hits my face as I hold on to Jake, not wanting to fall off of his back.

* * *

Once we've arrived at the Candy Kingdom, the cries of the helpless candy people are audible. Still holding onto to Jake, I look down at them. Their eyes widened in fear and shock, feet trembling. Some passed out on the ground. All of the children, crying their hearts out. I frowned. I pity them. I bet they never experience something horrible as this. I let out a sigh and look back in front of me.

I shouldnt've did that.

The wall of flames began to engulf the castle, leaving some areas unharmed. The heat of the fire can be felt on my face. It felt almost like Flame Princess touching my face. But softer. Guards are pushing the huge crowd that surrounds the castle.

Oh man, I got to be fast.

I jumped off of Jake, running towards the crowds. I began to squeeze my way through, trying not to step on someone. I didn't even bother to say 'excuse me' or anything; this is seriously important. I made my way through and now I'm in front of the crowd. I heard Jake yelling out 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' from the back, but I was to busy focused on how to get in.

I walked forward, but was pushed away by one of the guards. I groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, man. Just let me through." I said, my patience running thin.

But the guard shook his head. "No, you cannot. We don't want any casualties. You must go back."

I heard Jake groaned beside me. "Oh, come on man! The princess is in there! Just let. Us. Through!" He began trying to maneuver from the guard, but he just kept blocking the way.

"I said no! The firefighters are on there way, so remain calm!" The guard said, raising his voice.

Jake slaps his forehead and groans. I crossed my arms around my chest. I let out a 'hmph'.

The guard sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Look, I know what your feeling. I'm also worried about the princess. But we cannot have casualties. We want everyone safe, especially her. Do you understand?"

I look into his eyes, seeing the desperation and sadness. My heart ached seeing the candy people in pain. Oh, why must this happen? All I want is to have a regular life without any situations like these.

I close my eyes and sigh. I nodded slowly. "Yes."

He gave me a sad smile. "Good." He said before he went back to evacuating the citizens.

I kicked the dirt below me. Damn it, this is so frustrating. If they let me through, the princess will be saved and no one gets hurt. Sigh. I don't blame them. Their just keeping the candy people safe.

"I'm still going in there." I said, thinking of a way to go in there.

"I know. But you have to face two problems. Manuevering the guards and wearing something that shields you from the heat of the fire. But where can we get something like that?" Jake wondered, his finger on his chin.

I took a deep breath and sigh. I wish Flambo was here, it would be easier if he would just put me with Flame shield. Sadly, he's not here. If I go in there without wearing anything flameproof, I would be toast. Literally.

Then suddenly, a thought appears in my head. I think I brought a fireproof suit. I pulled out my bag from my back and began rummaging through. Over the years, I changed my old backpack into something bigger so that I could carry more items with ease. Needless to say, it came out pretty handy at times. Like this.

I finally found it and pulled it out. A big, yellow suit twice as my size, with a zipper in front of it to help protect from the fire. I smiled. Perfect. I quickly put it on and zipped it up. I look down at Jake, still deep in thought. I should go in without him, but then again we're always at each other's side. But I don't want him to die. I guess I have to do this solo.

I found an empty path with nobody guarding it. I wait for the right time to run. When no one was looking, I ran as fast as I can.

I was about to walk up the stairs when I heard Jake shouting my name.

"Finn, what the heck are you doing?" I looked back at him and gave him a sad look.

"I'm gonna save the princess. You have to stay here, or else you'll burn to death." I yell back, with a serious tone.

"But you can't just go in there. What if something bad happened? What if-"

I groan in frustration. "This is not the best fucking time to debate, Jake! I'm gonna to save the princess and you stay here. I don't want you die along the way. Understand?"

I could see hurt in Jake's eyes, but he nodded slowly. I don't want to be hard on him, but I also don't want him to die. I nodded in reply and began running up the stairs, with the guards shouting at me to stop running. But I ignored them. My primary goal is to save the princess.

I ran past the front door, as soon as it began to collapse. Debris covering the air, with the horrible heat and smell of the fire. I coughed harshly, already disliking the lack of oygen in here. I look back at me, seeing the now blocked front door.

'Great, no way in or out.' I thought before looking the area around me.

The once known grand halls is now engulfed by the enourmous flames. The heat radiating my face and eyes, making them feel like being inside an oven. My lungs began searching for clean air, but there wasn't any. The suit is doing pretty well, but it won't be for long. I began searching for stairs or hallways, but it's hard when you can't breathe. I began to cough again, a large amount of sweat dripping down my forehead to the floor, which sizzle instantly. I feel like I'm in hell.

Suddenly, I heard faint sounds of screaming of a female. My eyes began searching for the source. My heartbeat racing, senses tinggling. Oh glob. Where could it be? Then my mind realised something.

It's the princess.

I began running, listening to the frantic screams of help. I avoided numerous debris from the collpasing ceiling, still finding my way to get up to her room. I covered my eyes with my arm. They're stinging like hell, I couldn't help but stopping for a moment. I began coughing and trying to breath the remaining oxygen in my lungs, but was covered by smoke and heat of the fire. It felt like I was going to suffocate. Like I was going to die. But I won't. Until the princess is saved.

I ran up the stairs, which leads to the princess's room. I try to keep running faster, but without oxygen, the energy within me began to drain drastically. I could see dark spots around my eyes, realising I was going to faint. But I shook my head furiously and began running again. Every second counts.

"Help! Somebody help!" The sounds of distress from the princess are audible as I finally reached at her door. I collapsed on the floor, thanking Glob that the fire hasn't reached the upper level of the castle. I began taking deep breaths, inhaling the air.

The banging of the door pulled me up to my up feet. I remembered the princess. I look at the door in front of me. I grabbed the knob and opened the door. It didn't. It's somehow stuck. I began banging the door, kicking it to see if it's beggining to break from it hinges. But it didn't. I began walking back towards the wall, letting out a sigh.

I charged up the door and pushed it will all my might. It breaks and I fall to the floor.

I groaned in pain, rubbing my right arm. Ouch, I could've brought some kind of tool break the door.

"Finn!" I look up and saw Princess Bubblegum, in her lab coat with her hair up in a ponytail like she did during the Door Lord incident. Her face filled with shock and relief. I stood up and ran towards her. She pulls me into a tight embrace. I was shock at first, but finally hugged her back. We stayed in that position, feeling each other's comfort. Until a sudden loud explosion is heard.

I pulled out of our embrace. I look up to her eyes. "Listen, we have to get out of here before we're toast."

"But how? The fire's is quickly spreading to the castle. There's no way we could go back do- whoa!" I cut her off when I quickly carried her bridal style. She let out a loud yelp, folding her arms around my neck. I look around the room, there must me some kind of secret door that leads to a set of stairs, which also leads out of the castle.

When I gave up looking for a way out, I looked at the only object that may be the only way; the window. I adjusted my arms around the princess and took a deep breath. I sighed. Eyes looking at the window, determined that my next plan will save us. But mostly the princess.

"I'm gonna jumped out of that window." I said, a little bit of courage in my voice. I heard Bubblegum gasp.

"But that can lead to fatal injuries for your body; it could even cause death. No, Finn. Perhaps there's another-"

"I don't care anymore, princess! All I care is your safety and that's that!" I exclaimed, cutting her of midsentence. It did shut her up, leaving her with an expression I've never seen before. Shock? Disbelief? Afraid? I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is her.

"Hang on tight, princess." I said, as I tightly grabbed onto her. She tightly held onto my neck, her eyes shut. Then I started running.

With all my strength, I push through the window. The glass flying in midair, shattering from my force as everything turns to slow motion.

* * *

**U mad bro? Leaving you with a cliffhanger, eh? Well, don't worry. I'll soon be writing the next chapter on Friday (hopefully). Anyways, thanks for reading. Sorry, I can't describe situations like these. But oh well. Leave a review, it will be appreciated if you do! Check out Sorax's profile, also he gave me an author note:**

"**Hey guys please check out my profile. Me and TSR will be doing this more often and he'll help me out with my fanfic. See ya later guys!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! But don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. There will be an epilogue to this. So prepare yourselves!**

**Shoutout for D.E. Drabbles, for giving us tips and help on our story. Thanks man (or woman)! You're awesome.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

_Princess Bubblegum's POV_

Everything turned to slow motion. I watched, eyes wide open, the shattered glass slowly flying in mid air. I could feel gravity taking its toll on me. Sirens, screams, and cries. I hear them. Echos of the background. But I wasn't focusing on that. I was focusing on my upcoming death.

I can feel his arms tightened as we slowly descended down to the hard ground. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impending doom. But, I also can't help but think about my memories with the human boy.

The times were we used to do. Playing, doing my scientific experiments, and I would normally go to his house. To just talk. Talk about things that weren't even the least of our worries. Yes, those times were the best. But that all changed when he met with **Flame Princess**.

He started not visiting me, which I took it for granted. At first, I thought it was because that he was with his lady friend. I brushed it off, thinking maybe that he would come visit again after a few days. But he didn't. He never did; he only came when I invite over at dinner and helped with me finding ingridients for my experiments. But those are the only quality times I have with Finn.

To tell you the truth, I missed him. Very much.

So, one night, I asked Finn to meet me at our 'usual' spot when everyone in the kingdom was asleep. He asked me why, but I told him that it's something important. So he agreed.

I was wearing my pajamas, the shirt that Marceline gave me all those years ago and pick shorts. I was rather lazy to change, because that would waste a lot of time. I sat down on the cold bench of the courtyard. A silent breeze whistled through the area, the gentle stroke of the wind was a feeling of surrealness. The moonlight provide me with enough light around the courtyard. It felt like a scene of a romantic movie, where the girl desperately waits for his 'knights in shining armor' to meet her somewhere private late at night. I sighed. I wished that was true.

I heard rustling from the bushes next to me. Alarmed, I took a closer look to see who it was. Golden locks of hair suddenly appeared from out of the bushes. I smiled. It was Finn.

"Y'know, you don't need to act suspicious. We're the only ones here." I said quietly, hoping my voice didn't alarmed any guards around.

I could hear him sighed in relief, then he got out of the bushes. He brushed some leaves off of his light, blue hoodie.

"Great, now I don't need to be alarmed every second I hear a sound." He said, straightening his clothes and began to walk in front of me. He eyed on me, curiously. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I said, my hands searching all over my face.

"Oh no. It's not that. It's just... why do you kept that shirt?" He said as he sat beside me. I looked down to the black shirt I'm wearing. I couldn't help but blushed.

"Well... it's kind of a long story. But it was the time when me and Marceline went to our first concert. And.. she gave me this as a gift and a momento of our first concert." I said, each word causing me to blush more. My cheeks are heating up from the nostalgia.

Finn smiled a little. "Wow, who would've thought Marceline would do something nice to you."

I giggled. "Tell me about it."

There was a moment of silence. I couldn't help but stare at Finn. His body posture was just... beautiful. New born muscles can be seen through his hoodie. His golden hair glistening in the moonlight. His handsome face; I never thought humans were as handsome as him. I sighed in admiration.

I was so caught in my admiration for Finn, I didn't even notice that he also was staring at me.

"Are you checking me out, Peebles?" He said, smirking. I shook out of my trance and looked away. I began blushing a darker shade of red. I heard Finn chuckled.

"So, what do you wanna tell me about?" He asked, curiously. I sat back, straightning my posture. I let out a sigh.

"Finn, why haven't you came to visit me like always?" His smile turned to a confused face. He raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, in obliviousness.

"I mean, ever since Flame Princess came into your life, you never visit me like you used to." I said in complete honesty.

I heard Finn muttered something, but it wasn't audible. So I asked him. "What did you say?"

"I knew it..." He muttered

Now I'm the one who's confused. "Knew what?"

Keeping his head down at the ground, he shook his head in dissapointment. "You're in love with me..."

I was taken back by this. I blushed hard. "W-what..?"

"You're in love me, are you?"

"N-no... Finn, what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, he stood up from his seat harshly. He came in front of me and chuckled. "You don't get it, do you?"

Now I'm even more confused. "Get what? Finn, I don't know what you-"

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the collar with both of his hands ferociusly. He pulled me closer to his face, I could see the rage and anger in it. I shuddered in fear. Oh glob. What happened to you, Finn?

"You oblivious bitch." He said bitterly, clenching his teeth. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I was too afraid.

"Do you know why I spent all the time with you everyday a long time? Do you know why I agreed to help your fucking experiments? Do you know why I nearly lost my life just to save you? Do you know why?!" He spat out in anger. Every word was really hard to gave in. I could feel his eyes piercing through my soul, feeding it slowly. The fear in me was beyond imagination. I couldn't think of anything to say but only stare at his mad eyes.

Then, something unexpected happened. I could see... tears? Tears filling up on his eyes, slowly streamed down his cheek. His breath was slow and shaky. His angered face is now changed to a sad one. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

He let out a shaky breath. "It's because I loved you..."

My eyes grow wide as dinner plates. His hands let go of the collar on my neck, then slowly covering his face with both of his arms. I could hear him sobbing quitely, but I was too busy being in utter shock.

Finn... loved me? The once fourteen year old human boy loved me? Then a realisation struck on my mind. All those times. Those times when we were alone, in this very spot, talking to each other. Discussing about unimportant matters, revealing our deepest secrets, laughing at each other's jokes, enjoying our own company. The old times when Finn wanted to be closer to me. Was it all for... love? Love is such a strong word. I couldn't even think properly. How... why...?

I could only let out a single yet simple word: "What?"

His face fell down to his sides, his now red eyes and sad expression is clearly visible. He sniffed. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I loved you! I loved you with all my heart! A long time ago, I would do anything to get near to you. Even if it cost me my own life! I send easy hints of my love towards you, but you shot it down immediately. I memorised every second of my precious time with you. I would do anything to make you mine. But no! You fucking leave me in a sea of despair. You didn't care about my safety, either. You only care about your little fucking experiments. You never thanked me; appreciated me for my globdamned work! Just because your a princess, doesn't mean you have to act like a fucking asshole!"

He exclaimed, each and every word that he said was true. His chest puffed in and out, taking in deep breaths to try to stay calm. All I could do is stare. Stare at his big sudden outburst. I couldn't even think of Finn saying such words, expecially swearing. He was angry; just angry. Everybody can be angry. But this... is more than just plain angry.

He looked to the ground below him and let out a sigh in frustration. He wiped his face so that no remaining tears drooled down his cheek. I could only do is just stare.

He seemed to notice my expression, because when he looked up, he looked at me, with a pang of guilt in his eyes. Guilty of saying those harsh words to me. Why? Because I'm his friend. A close friend.

"I.. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, Bonni." He stuttered, for the first time calling me with my first name.

My body began to relax, finally having the courage to say something. "I-It's okay, Finn. You're just mad, that's all. Don't need to be guilty about-"

He cut me off, as he did something that I could never think of; a hug. A tight, warm embrace only a person like Finn could ever do. His head, in my shoulder, crying his eyes out. I didn't respond at first, because of the shock. But I did hugged him back.

His warm, human tears soaked my shirt. But I didn't care. I tightened the embrace, following by another a sob from him. His muscular body felt.. surreal. Odd, as a matter of fact. I guess being an adventurer has its benefits. We stayed in that position for hours, but it was only for minutes.

By the time we ended our embrace, Finn sniffed and wiped a tear or two from his eyes. He laughed slightly. "Sorry you have to see that."

A warm smile appeared on my face. "It's okay. You're just having these mixed emotions in your mind that starts to appear at the same time, seeing as if your having self-conflict with your self."

"I just love it when you say something smart to me..." He said, with a smile. I looked down at the ground, blushing furiously. He chuckled heartedly.

He ruffled my head; something he never does in a long time. He growned a lot taller than me. I feel like a little sister to him. He gave me another warm smile.

"I gotta go. Goodnight, princess." His somehow, sexy voice, made me pull into a trance. I was so caught up in my daydreams, I didn't realised he had already left.

* * *

To this day, it was one of my favorite memories in my life. Now that I have recounted it, it's time face my death.

A sudden impact appeared, the force can be felt on my back. The last remaining oxygen in my lungs suddenly exhaled from the impact. But... there's no pain. Not a single pain can be felt on my back. The shouts and screams of the frantic citizens is now audible. I tried to remember what happened and why I survived the fall. My heart skips a beat when I remembered.

Finn.

I weakly turned my body around, so I could see his face. I let out a cough, and looked up. I gasped. Oh no.

His face covered by small shards of glass, fresh blood still pouring out. His firesuit smelled like smoke. But I didn't care. I began to shake his shoulders, calling out his name. His eyes were still closed. The sudden thought of him lifeless made me pull into panic mode. I began to shake furiously, calling out his name loudly. I began to gently slap his face. Still didn't wake up. To make sure he's still alive, I checked his pulse on his neck.

Still beating. I sigh in relief. Thank glob.

"Finn! Bubblegum!" The frantic screams of Jake are heard. I looked up to him, his face in utter shock and horror. He started to shake Finn furiously. I didn't stop him until he started slapping his face with force.

"Jake, stop! Finn's still alive. I checked his pulse, it's still beating!" I said, grabbing his soulders.

He sigh in relief. "Oh, thank Glob. C'mon! Let's get you two to safe-"

"Jake..."

Our eyes widened, hearing Finn spoke. We looked down on him, his eyes slowly opening. He coughed violently. He groaned in pain. Jake hold his hand and face. Tears welling up in his eyes. Seeing the sight of the two brothers in arms is just too much.

"Buddy! Oh thank goodness your alive! C'mon, we have to get the fuck out of here!" Jake said in panic. Finn chuckled, hearing his adoptive brother swore.

"Alright. Let me just... get up..." He said weakly, slowly yet carefully pulling himself up. Jake and I hold both of his arms, carefully helping him to get up. Once he got to his feet, we both let go of his arms. He started to lose balance, but manage to stop.

"Stay here, let me just call the ambulance for help!" Jake said, running his way back to the crowd. I began to take deep breaths. I feel relieved. I never been closed to Death until today. I sigh in relief. I'm glad we survived the fall.

Suddenly, I heard Finn screamed something at me. Then, I was pushed out of the way. I fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash of debris. Candy people screaming and gasping. I slowly look up, seeing what happened. Then my eyes widened, from shock. I gasped.

The dust covering the wall of debris cleared out. Large piles of candy bricks were stacked around, leaving a huge mess. I looked up, a tower missing from the castle. Oh no. I coughed from the dust. I began to search for the one thing I want to see alive; Finn.

And I found his hand sticking out from the debris that was left from the falling tower. His hand, motionless. No signs of life.

As my mind processes, all I could shout one thing.

"Finn!"

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuuuunnnn! Oh noes, Finn died. We're such evil persons. Oh well, it's my first time writing these kinds of stuff. So don't go angry on me. English isn't my first language.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review, it is gladly appreciated! **

**Next chapter will be kind of sad and depressing...**


End file.
